Fuego azul
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Barry y Oliver comparten más que un momento al enfrentar al Capitán Frío


Se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando la pistola de hielo de Capitán Frío, realmente está vez iba en serio con su estrategia.

Ni su velocidad era impedimento para el ladrón. Por eso cuando escucho el silbido de una flecha rompiendo el silencio, que se producía a momentos, se sintió algo más tranquilo.

-¡Barry sin trampas!-grito Leonard Snart bajando el arma por un momento para ver como el arquero bajaba a la altura del velocista.

-Arroja el arma-dijo el vigilante apuntando al hombre.

-No me hagas reír, Robin Hood-dijo disparando su pistola directo al arquero, quien sólo pudo poner sus brazos para que no le diera en el rostro, sin embargo, el rayo jamás lo golpeó.

-¡Barry!-grito corriendo hasta el castaño que cayó al suelo cubierto por el hielo.

-Hey-murmuró cuando Oliver estuvo a su lado.

-Ahora no esquivaras esto-dijo el ladrón disparando al rubio, pero nuevamente Barry se interpuso.

-¡No!-Gritó Oliver al momento que el rayo golpeaba al velocista y lo lanzaba contra él, fue tal el impacto que ambos héroes cayeron a un contenedor que estaba tras ellos.

-Ahí se quedan-dijo Leonard cerrando la puerta por fuera. No tenían cómo comunicarse con laboratorios Star, la señal era anulada en ese contenedor y Barry estaba congelándose.

-Barry-susurro Oliver separándose del castaño y viendo como temblaba, buscó por todos lados pero no veía nada que pudiera darles calor y sus comunicadores no funcionaban.

-Ollie-dijo el castaño temblando.

-Estoy aquí-dijo tocando el rostro del ojiverde, quien lucía más azul-hay que sacarte el traje-comenzó a quitar la máscara y bajo la parte superior del traje, pero no pudo hacer más porque Barry se cobijo contra su cuerpo buscando calor y él lo abrazo, moviendo sus brazos por la espalda del castaño.

-Ollie-susurraba suave.

-Espera-murmuró apartándose y quitándose la parte superior de su traje, con la que cubrió a Barry, quien suspiro levemente por el calor que llegaba de la tela, pero Oliver volvió a abrazarlo y la mejilla del castaño quedo contra su pecho.

-Gra… Gracias-susurro aún temblando.

-Quédate conmigo-murmuraba abrazándolo, mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de Barry.

-Ollie-dijo el velocista alzando el rostro y conectando su mirada con la azul del arquero.

-Haré fuego-susurró separándose y tomando sus flechas, se puso en el punto más lejano del contenedor y desarmó una flecha explosiva, luego quebró unas cuantas y las puso como una pequeña fogata-por favor que resulte-murmuró dando una chispa que inmediatamente encendió con la pólvora y las flechas rotas.

Se levantó, caminó hasta Barry y lo tomó en brazos, en un momento sintió como el velocista se acurruco contra su pecho. Lo apretó contra si y se sentó junto a la fogata, aún abrazando a su socio.

-Ollie-murmuro mirando las llamas-son azules.

-No me quedaba pólvora verde-dijo atrayendo un poco más cerca al velocista, quien lentamente recuperaba su temperatura corporal, aunque se había acomodado más de lo que admitiría contra el cuerpo del arquero, quien acariciaba inconscientemente su cabello y brazos, Barry sólo pudo enlazar su mano derecha con la izquierda del arquero cuando tuvo oportunidad y la mantuvo así por varios minutos, sin que Oliver hiciera o dijera algo.

Cuando recuperó el calor se movió e intentó separarse del rubio, pero él no lo permitió.

-Solo un poco más-murmuró apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del castaño y afianzó sus manos enlazadas.

-Ollie…-susurro avergonzado.

-No sé qué sea esto o si sientes algo por mi, pero por favor quédate unos minutos más-dijo abrazándolo aun con su pecho descubierto.

Y Barry se quedó, sintiendo el subir y bajar del abdomen del arquero mientras respiraba su mismo aire. Sin embargo, la llama azul de la pequeña fogata se extinguió.

-Estoy bien, ya no tengo frío-susurro sintiendo como Oliver lo soltaba.

-Eso es bueno-dijo separándose y caminando a buscar su arco y flechas.

-Nos sacaré de aquí-murmuró el velocista poniéndose su traje y devolviendo el de su socio. A los segundos había traspasado el contenedor al vibrar a través de él para luego abrir la puerta por fuera y dejar libre al arquero.

Una vez fuera del contenedor pudo ver a Cisco que había llegado junto a Wally. Les sonrió con alivio y les dijo que realmente nunca estuvo en problemas, que Oliver había estado con él. Sólo le dijeron que Caitlin no pensaba lo mismo.

Después de esa ocasión no supo de Oliver Queen hasta dos semanas.

-Tienes claro que podría haberte disparado-dijo la sombría voz del vigilante a sus espaldas.

-Pero no lo hiciste-susurró el velocista mirando la ciudad desde la azotea de Jitters, le gustaba ese lugar.

\- No podría, dejé mi arco y flechas en laboratorios Star-susurro suave, portaba un abrigo negro junto a pantalones y zapatos de igual color. Barry iba con ropa en el mismo tono que la del arquero.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo Barry lo abrazaba escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Cambiaste la pólvora azul por la verde-murmuro recordando el caso que vio por la televisión y que había involucrado a su socio.

-El azul es nuestro-susurro en el oído del castaño al instante que lo abrazaba por la cintura y Barry está seguro que perdió el aire por la sorpresa.

-Lo es-se separó y enfrentó la mirada azul, se veía serio, pero lo presionaba con demasiada fuerza contra su cuerpo. Oliver estaba nervioso.

Le habían dicho que el rubio besaba bien, pero tal vez llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese beso que le pareció mejor que bien.

No supieron quien fue el que lo inició, pero ambos se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario y juntaron sus frentes con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No…-trato de hablar el vigilante, pero fue silenciado con un nuevo beso.

-Solo no rompas el momento-dijo asustado de lo que pudiera decir Oliver.

\- No me arrepiento de nada-dijo el rubio completando la frase y volviendo a besar al velocista.


End file.
